Snow on the Roses
by MoonlightsAppeal
Summary: The weeks go on as beacon academy brings in new students. Out of these many student's Ruby find's passion in her teammate weiss ultimately falling for her. But will she ever face up to weiss to tell her this this? How ever a small spark of hope ignites as the two build up a deep relationship. (White-rose mixed in with a bit of Bumblebee).
1. Chapter 1

Hello, i'm new to writing/typing fan fictions so please forgive me if i do anything wrong, also if anyone could tell me how to add chapters that'd be nice. I've Started watching RWBY about 1-2 weeks ago and i have a good idea of how characters will act,but sometimes they might be OoC , and some of the things i say may not make sense at all sooo yup. And also all of this was pre-typed on notepad for Windows 8, XD so i didn't realize how short these were untill i copy and pasted and had to re-space, and un-space the paragraphs and such. I hope you enjoy! (i might be repetitive a lot, be warned)

* * *

About 3 Weeks had passed since the new students formed teams, It was a pretty nice afternoon at beacon academy,Weiss and Ruby were in the school's Cafeteria leaving Blake and Yang in the dorm room.

Ruby was just walking back the table where Weiss was at arriving with a small platter of cookies of diffrent varieties,as she sat down she set the platter onto the table between her and Weiss as they were sitting across from each other at the end of the table.

"Ruby aren't you a bit to careless...to be eating that many cookies in a single setting?, not to mention almost everyday your doing this", Weiss said as she deiced to make a make a small conversation with her teammate,or Leader she would sometimes prefer to think of, but in the slightest a friend.

"Aren't you a bit to... parent like to be worrying about me and my diet?", she replied back in a somewhat childish tone and joking manner as she started to start munching up some of the cookies.

"You dolt, im not trying to say it like i care i am just pointing out the things i observe constantly", she said in a cold-ish voice as she started to continue,"Except i wouldn't bother to be the parent of someone like you l-", she cut her self off instantly by covering her mouth with her hand realizing at what she said as she saw Ruby stop eating for a moment starting down at the platter.

Ruby was still her silver eyes that would usually be gleaming in excitement but instead looking like she had just saw someone died, with that being the reason kind of. She was speechless as she tried to say something but her mouth was just was not bothering to speak out a word. After hearing the words said from her Best Friend, or even the person She cared for from the bottom of her heart.

"N-no i didn't mean to say it like that..", Weiss said in a soft tone feeling the guilt starting to build up in her mind."Sorry Ruby... I should of had kept my mouth shut, i didn't mean for somet-", she was cut off not by herself, buy by Ruby as she decided to speak up.

"Actually no... it's not your fault, its mine bringing up the word parent even at all...", she said lowly barely being able to be heard by Weiss. Ruby was thinking in her mind that she didn't ant Weiss to feel guilty at all, and instead blamed it on her-self for starting this.

Completely ignoring the fact of saying something back about what Ruby just said she tried to comfort her instead as her Leader the always happy and cheerful little girl started to weep a bit and started to sob quietly, she never saw this side of Ruby before feeling even more guilty as she kind of made Ruby show this side.

Weiss got up and walked around the end of the table besides Ruby and rested her hand on her right shoulder," No don't blame it on your self Ruby otherwise your going to feel a bit more worse", she started to see Tears falling down Ruby's cheeks. "W-why don't we head back to the dorm, okay?".

Ruby turned her head to Weiss and nodded, starting to get up picking up the platter of cookies she still had. She then turned around and started to walk out of the Cafeteria and to the Dormitory as Weiss followed behind her as the Afternoon sky started to turn dark.

[Team RWBY's Dorm]

Ruby opened up the door and walked inside resting the platter of cookies onto a table as she walked to the side of Weiss's bed and jumped up onto her makeshift Hammock Bed Thing that was supposed to represent the top half of their bunk bed, or well it was supposed to be at least. Weiss walked into the room a few moments after Ruby went into the top bed, noticing Blake sitting in a chair next to the table reading a book silently, and Yang sleeping in the bottom of Her and Blakes Bunk beds snoring a bit loudly. Weiss walked to her drawer and grabbed a White T-shirt and Grey Shorts as she walked into the dorm room's bathroom to changed.

With Blake being a Faunus her Ear's twitched a bit underneath her bow as she heard the soft faint cry of Ruby, as she looked up from her book to the top bunk of Ruby and Weiss's supposed bunk bed she saw Ruby with her face on top of a pillow. She decided it was best not to bother her and ask why she was changed.

About 7 minutes later Weiss came out the bathroom with her standard School Attire folded and resting in her hands as she walked back to her bed placing her school uniform into her drawer. The T-shirt she had was a Bit baggy going below her waist and half way past her thigh's, with the grey shorts reaching right below her knee. The sun had already set at this point as she looked out the window.

Yang slowly woke up looking around to see who was in the room noticing Ruby and Weiss have arrived back into their dorm. She looked at Weiss noticing her hair wasn't in her usual ponytail but instead un-tied and resting down her back."Well well well, who would've known that the princess looks good in a Tom-Boy'ish way", she laughed a bit.

Weiss shot a quick look at yang,"Well for your information this just happens to be one of the only combinations of clothes that i could wear at the moment, but thanks for the compliment anyways~", she said in reply to yangs comment .

"Well i wasn't trying to compliment you either way but your welcome i guess.", the blonde just replied back to Weiss. Her eyes catching ruby stuffing her face into a pillow. "What's up with Ruby?", she looked back at Weiss waiting for a response. Weiss just looked back a bit nervously remembering Yang was Ruby's half sister,"Uhh...well let's just say we were arguing a bit and well, you know me when i get mad at people ya' know?", she said as she tried her best not to sound like a liar.

"Uh-huh sure", Yang said boldly as she turned back around as she started to sleep again.

Weiss thought about at how lucky she was as Yang decided not to look further into the argument, and just lied back down in her own bed looking up at the bottom of Ruby's bunk. 'Don't worry ruby, ill find out a way to somehow cheer you up.

Blake got up and set the book onto the table as she silently walked over to the side of the her bunkbed and hopped up onto the top bed.

"Well, luckily tomorrow is our weekend", looking down and over at Weiss,"I've been wanting to go to the library", she continued again in a mellowly tone.

"Well i have plans tomorrow so sadly i won't be joining you, even though you didn't ask", she replied to blake.

"I don't really mind, you would've been a hindrance to me anyways if i was trying to read", she said back to Weiss.

Weiss just sighed as she closed her eyes and started to sleep. Blake as well decided to sleep, and yang...well she was already asleep.

Everybody but one member Ruby, had started sleeping and she wasn't planning to go and sleep anytime, she knew she had feelings for the White Haired Noble Girl below her. Her heart slightly beating faster thinking about her. It was about 13 minutes after the other 3 members had fallen asleep and Ruby had sneeked out of the dormitory to visit some place special.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby continued you on through the hallways of the dorms in a somewhat eerie silence. She walked straight,

turned corners, and went down the stairs until she reached the front doors of the Dorm. Walking down the

stone pathways with Street Lights flickering into life as if reacting to Ruby walking pass them, she kept walking

on and on towards the bridge. The Silence was broken as she walked past a group a students heading back

to the dorm, most likely Team Cfvy , Ruby silently waved at the team passing by as they exchanged their

greetings and good-byes. It was back to the silence now with the only sounds being her feet lightly tapping

the pathway as she made way across the bridge to the small port of Air Lift's they had that the students were

allowed to travel in.

She sighed looking up at the moon then back down again."To bad i didn't bother to ask yang to come along..",

kind of regretting to ask her step-sister she as went onto the Air Vehicle. Telling the pilot the location of her

destination. They then took off to the west to the Island of Patch.

[A few hours later at the Island of Patch]

The pilot gently landed the aircraft in the middle of a empty grass field near the edge of a cliff. Near the edge

of the cliff was a Gravestone with the name engraved,'Summer Rose'.

Ruby hopped off the plane giving thanks for the lift as she walked towards the grave smiling slightly. She then

started to speak,"Hey mom!...sorry it has been a while since my last visit i apologize..", she paused for a moment,"I have made even more friends since you were gone.. and i must admit some of them life changers", smiling at the thought of her two teammates Blake and Weiss."I've been getting stronger over the period of the last few weeks, as well as my knowledge, i am getting closer to my Goal a bit faster then i thought, well it looks like it at least hehe", she held both of her hands together behind her back slowly rocking back and forth with the bottom of her Heel's, and the front of her feet."...I miss you mom..it's just been so long you know?", she said her voice trailing off and getting quieter.

Remembering the event of what happened today between her and Weiss. She started tearing a bit as she stopped rocking back and forth and walked right in front of the gravestone as she kneeled resting her right hand on the front of it and her left hand on her heart as she closed her eyes.

"I-i had a argument earlier with my partner Weiss...things got kind of out of hand, and she ended up saying 'Except i wouldn't bother to be the parent of someone like you', it was kind of hurtful you know..?", tears slowly went down her cheeks onto her chin and eventually dripping off into the grass below."I know you wouldn't say something like that to me and Yang but i just over thought about different stuff if you did say that.. , it also hurts Especially hearing that from the girl i care so much about for, but its not her fault.".

Ruby started squeezing her chest lightly feeling it beat faster by the second." I just..well never expected her to say something like that even with her personality, but then again not her fault"."Even though 3 weeks are short,i guess you could say i developed feelings for her more then a friend", she smiled a bit.

"But i dont know if she would return the feelings back to me.. , well it was nice talk with you mom" she sighed,"Wish i could see you again, I love you!",she smiled opening back up her eyes lifting her hands off the grave and her chest. She stood up from her kneel and turned around back to the aircraft walking back over. She quickly hopped in as she realized it was starting to get very late, especially since Yang was strict on her sleeping before 11'o'clock. "Back to Beacon please.", she tapped the pilot's shoulder as he started up the engine lifting the craft into the air flying back to the east.

[Team RWBY's Dorm]

Ruby was walking back down the hall and stood in front of the door leading back into the room, she took a deep inhale and then a few moments later exhaled. She opened the door peeking in to see Blake and Yang still sound asleep. She opened the door up more walking in and closing it behind her quietly. Luckily Weiss wasn't up and she was still in her slumber. Ruby stood next to the bed admiring the Sleeping Beauty in front of her.

"Wow...any one wold be lucky to have her in their arms..".

Ruby spoke in a quiet tone smiling as she turned to the bathroom door. She opened it and walked in closing it behind her. She turned on the shower letting it warm up as she slowly stripped away her clothes letting them drop onto the floor. First the Skirt of the Uniform she was wearing, Sock's, Shirt, and finally her Under Garments. She looked at the mirror sighing a bit looking at her chest.

"Well... i guess that's what i should expect from still maturing at this age.", she turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower, the first step making her jump a little bit as her body adjusted to the temperature of the water.

Closing up the curtains she started to soap down her body with soap. Repeating the process of scrubbing her legs and her arms, and her stomach up to her neck with a Dark Red Loofah. Slowly washing off the soap from her body it took her a couple of moments to wash it all off. She reached for the Shampoo that Read 'Morning Rose' as she opened up the cap and squeezed some out onto her hand and proceeded to scrub her hair thoroughly then rinsed her Short Reddish Black hair. She turned off the shower stepping onto a towel and took another towel with the same shade as red as her Shampoo bottle, but in the middle was he Symbol. She took the towel and dried her-self off thoroughly a few times. She threw the towel over her shoulder as she opened the door into the dorm room as steam escaped the bathroom. A quick chill was sent through her body as she entered into the room. She instantly Stood still like a deer in the headlights as she looked to her left and saw that weiss was Sitting on the edge of her bed with were legs and arms crossed.

"W-well... i didn't expect you to be up this late...", weiss said in a Quiet tone."Wh-".

She was cut off as Ruby looked at her, blushing a deep Crimson red her face filled with embarrassment as she looked at Weiss.

"W-weiss!?", Ruby shrieked trying to cover up her chest and body as she got even more embarrassed as Weiss just sat there looking at her feminine body silently, but not purposely looking, for where else would she look at?

Ruby took the towel off her shoulder and threw it over at Weiss's face, not expecting it weiss fell back into the bed her face covered by Ruby's towel as Ruby ran back into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"R-ruby!", Weiss's voice trailed off as she caught the scent of Ruby's body on the towel. She blushed slightly as she cursed at her self for doing such a thing. But even as one of the most noblest students in the school, she too had personal desires as they started to pop up in her mind. She shook her head and place'd the towel onto her bed as she took it off her face. She got off of her bed and walked to the bathroom door knocking on it. "Ruby come out and get your clothes!".

"N-no! I am not coming back out!", she said in a very Flustered tone as if she had just been kissed at random. Ruby lean'd her back on the door from the inside.

Yang move'd around in her bed allot and eventually woke up a few moments later. Her eye's the usual Lilac was Bright Red while her Hair had a Fiery Aura to it.

"Whose Causing all the Ruckus!", she yelled as she hopped down from her bed and started to walk over to weiss,"You.. can't you see that we are trying to sleep here!?", she walked up even closer to Weiss untill she was right next to her. The Blonde Brawler Stood Over the White Haired Girl. Weiss swallowed a bit, she became Frightened and Overwhelmed by yangs tone of voice, and as well yang's frustration.

"R-ruby walked out of the bathroom n-nude.",Weiss slid down the wall as she backed up into expecting to get beaten into a pulp for saying such thing about the younger sister.

"She...what..?, i thought you two were fighting",yang's aura started to disappate and her eyes returning back to their natural Liliac state.

Weiss slowly rose back up giving out a sigh of relief as she stood next to yang who was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ruby! its Yang open the door!", Yang shouted with a tone of demand.

Ruby cracked open the door hiding her body behind it as she poked her head out around it. Her face was a mix of Confusion, Frightfulness, and Embarrassment."y-yes yang...?", she said in a low tone.

"What are you doing up this late!?", Yang shouted again but not as loud, showing some Anger as well in her tone.

"I-i went somewhere...",Ruby replied back motioning yang to come closer as she didn't want Weiss to know.

Yang lent forward a bit lowering down her tall body and neared to ruby's face and turned her head so ruby could whisper into her ear. After a few moments yang turned back to ruby placing her Hands on her hips,"Well you know, you should of had invited me, i would of liked to come along you know?", yang smiled at ruby as she lent back up and turned to her bunked shared with Blake and made her way over.

"Your good to go back to sleep now Kitty~", yang looked at blake as they made eye contact and hopped back onto the top of the bunk beds. Meanwhile Ruby closed back up the door and Weiss went to Ruby's drawer to get out some of her undergarments as well as a Pink shorts and her normal Black tank top. Weiss walked back to the bathroom door and knocked as Ruby opened it up a bit and took the clothes our her hands.

"Thanks Weiss", Ruby smiled and Weiss returned the smile back and turned around then walked back to the bottom of the bunk bed's and proceeded to lay down on her bed with her white bed sheets and blanket along with a head pillow.

A few moments passed as ruby opened up the bathroom door and stood at the entrance looking at weiss still a bit flustered. She awkwardly walked over to the side of the bed and opened up her drawer. Both Yang and Blake peeked over at weiss looking up at Ruby without her noticing. A bit of lust started to show in Weiss's eye's untill she heard Yang and Blake snickering at her. Weiss covered her face a bit knowing she was caught looking at Ruby. But she couldn't help it, she felt a feeling in her chest. She just shrugged it off turning away from Ruby as ruby pulled out her Sleeping mask with the Beowolf Eyes on the of it. She turned off the one lamp on in the room which was next to weiss letting the Moon shine in. She hopped up onto the top bunk. It swayed a bit worrying Weiss a bit as she looked up at the bed that could fall and potentially hurt her in her sleep.

"Good night guys.", Ruby said a bit happily that she would be able to rest after what just happened hoping it would blow off the next morning.

Yang and Blake returned their 'Goodnight' greetings and returned to sleep untill the morning. Weiss just stayed silent keeping a smile to her self as she heard the Leader's voice above her. Tomorrow will be another normal day, well at least she hoped it was Weiss thought to her self as she smiled drifting into sleep, with the last person to sleep being Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, err quick mention real quick. I don't think i've ever mention how the paring up would work. Sooooo, This story is going to mainly be focused around White rose, although ill add in Bumblebee once i have White rose a bit settled (I'll be having a bit of Arkos moments in the background and what not) I'll be having a few Made up characters here and there just for Variety of people instead of the same people every time. Please if you happen to see any Random Capitalized words in anymore of my Paragraphs and/or sentences, it's just a habit of mine, sorry! Anyways please enjoy! (My apologies for the Previous 2 chapters, they weren't spaced properly between Paragraph and Sentences when i copy and pasted from notepad, and yes...i use notepad..., also for some reason when i re-spaced them, it didn't update for me... so there's that for anyone a bit annoyed with the spacing)

* * *

It was about 8:24 In the morning, most likely the most perfect time a person could wake up at. How ever that was a different story for the members of Team of RWBY. Yang was as always snoring away like there was no tomorrow. Well although it wasn't really her fault, she did wake up pretty late to scold Ruby a bit. Blake left out early on some important business. That business she considered important being visiting the Library. As for Weiss...she was taking a nap silently, due to the previous night. The leader was just waking up as more sun started to shine in through the blinds, between the two bunk-beds. It was the start of the weekend that Ruby had anticipated for a while now. Reason being she got to go out and just get a break from school.

Ruby slowly leaped down from the top bunk leaving it swaying a bit like a Hammock. She personally loved day's like this, the times in which she could release her stress from schools and what not. She went over to her drawer besides Weiss's bed, and opened it Rummaging around inside for something to wear. Naturally she would wear normal short's on day's like these but decided not to as she took a glimpse out of the window. The sky was partially grey and it looked like it was kind of cold outside. Instead she grabbed a grey sweatpants with a Lace in the front for tightening up the fit or loosening it. She pulled it over the her right leg but started to struggle, jumping around a bit on one leg. It all look like it had happened in an instant, during her Conflict with her Sweatpants she ended up falling. She ended up falling on top of weiss's bed. But it wasn't just an ordinary fall onto the bed, it was one of those 'Meant to Be' falls as Ruby fell on the bed next to Weiss with a light Umphf, filled with slight embarrassment she tried to get up. But something was keeping her from wanting to get up, she took a slight sniff off the air and caught essence of Weiss's hair and as well as her bed sheets, the smell of her perfume. She couldn't help but just completely

not ignore the smell, it was... refreshing to Her. Ruby closed up her eyes and smiled as she enjoyed the fragrance until being interrupted from her moment of peace.

"Ahemm... what are you doing...?", Weiss questioned in a low tone, a tone in which pierced through Ruby's pride. Weiss held a stare showing a bit of Discomfort and Disapproval. Ruby opened her eyes and returned her stare with a awkward one. Ruby was just there looking at Weiss with a dumbfounded look.

"W-weiss i-i-it isn't what it looks like, i-i swear!", Ruby jumped back and stood up. Weiss looked at her blushing as her eyes followed the Sweatpants on ruby only covering one leg and slowly falling down by the second. Ruby followed Weiss's stare and let out a Short shriek as she Frantically tried to pull them up as fast as she could.

"...Ruby, no one knows about this..", Weiss groaned as she tossed her self off of the bed.

"B-but i wasn't going to do anything, truly i didn't intend to Do anything!", Ruby stammered as she started to get scared of the idea of Weiss ignoring her.

Weiss sighed softly, and looked down at the Short red-headed girl,"I didn't say you were doing anything was I?", Weiss walked pass Ruby over to the Restroom opening the door walking in, and closing it silently behind her.

At this point Ruby was even more startled at the fact of Weiss feeling distrust between her partner. Ruby couldn't take anymore of the Embarrassment that had happened in the last, 12 Hours. She swiftly darted out of the room with a Single Rose petal from her Semblance landing on Weiss's bed. She thought it was best to take her walk now before anything else happened.

[Momentarily Later] (13 Minutes)

Weiss came out of the bathroom finishing with her touch up of make-up and what not. As well as she had just finished showering. Weiss decided to just let hair hair lay down today, she started to get a bit tired of having a Ponytail almost everyday of the week. Upon exiting she took a deep inhale followed by a long exhale. She looked around the room a bit cautiously as her eye's trailed around the room for any sign of Ruby. She looked to her bed to notice the one lonely rose petal. With a small sigh of relief of not having to talk with Ruby about what just happened Weiss just walked over the bed to lightly pick up the petal holding it with both of her hands.

"Hhmm..", Weiss took a look to her right outside of the window to see the white clouds in the sky. A nice change of scenery from the last few days of the sky's being empty. She placed the rose petal down on her dresser as she went to into her drawers looking for something to wear. Weiss grabbed a hold of a White windbreaker and put on the shorts she had wore the previous night. Though not wearing her standard Attire, it was good to be wearing something different once in a while. A sigh came out of her mouth as she turned to see Yang still sleeping away. 'She's hopeless..", Weiss thought to her self as she turned to walk out of the room and head to the cafeteria. She walked through the hallways of the dorm to, footsteps echoing through the halls. On her way there she noticed a small line next to the side of the cafeteria entrance. Curiosity took over as Weiss walked on over to the line to see a wheel being spun at the very front.

"...Do i bother to even try", Weiss questioned her-self as she looked to the Cafeteria and then back to the Line. "Guess it wouldn't hurt..", Weiss let out a slight smile as she patiently stood in line.

Eventually a few minutes passed until she reached the front. The person at the front hosting the spinning wheel happened to be a student from Atlas. The person exchanged greeting's with Weiss, stating her name was Eliza.

"So to spin t-", Eliza's voice cut off as she noticed the tiara that was on Weiss's hair. "N-no way! Do you happen to be one of the owners of the Schnee dust company?!", Eliza exclaimed her excitement by jumping up and down slightly.

"Y-yes i am one of those people... how do you know?", Weiss asked a bit casually as she was not used to being noticed in school as being a Schnee. For she was more used to being noticed like this in the Cities.

Eliza showed a slight smile as she began to answer Weiss, "Well... first off your Tiara it makes you stand out above others, and your eyes! they are just magnificent!". Weiss blushed slightly as she was complimented on by a fellow student,"Oh well why thank you Eliza", Weiss returned a slight smile, "So.. how much does this cost?".

"Well for you it will be free!, it is an honor to be in your Presence", Eliza gestured her hands to the wheel as she started to speak, "Well.. as you see, these are a few of the stuff you may earn from spinning the wheel".

Weiss looked at the wheel with an Arrow at the top facing down to show what you get along with 4 different sections each reading its own Award if landed on, these read; '3 Days at a Luxury resort in Atlas of your Choice', 'Free 2 week's worth of Cafeteria Lunch and Dinner, '4 Crystals of fire, water, wind and lightning', 'Another Spin'. (sorry ran out of idea's for prizes :c ) After Weiss took a look she placed her hands on the side of the wheel. With a deep breath she pulled down as fast as she could causing the Wheel to spin a bit wildly. A tiny bit of suspense started to build up in Weiss as she looked at the wheel slowing down. The wheel slowly stopped and truth be told, the arrow pointed down at the '3 days at a luxury resort in Atlas of your choice".

"Hmmm.. well i do suppose this could be fun", Weiss smiled as Eliza handed over a check that had the paying name of the group that signed it, 'Social District of Atlas', she had grabbed from a pouch from her side attached to a belt.

"Well you are truly lucky Weiss, what you are holding are one of the last few that were left, have a good day!", Weiss returned the praise of a good day back to eliza as the two exchanged their good-byes as Weiss made way into the Cafeteria as she tucked the check into pocket of her shorts.

Upon entering she could already see her team leader at a vending machine grabbing a water bottle from the compartment of where the drinks dropped down into. Not bothering to question Ruby's intentions for coming to the cafeteria Weiss just turned away as she walked down beyond the row's upon row's of darkly shaded wooden tables and seats. Stopping right before a few other students waiting in line, she looked up to the menu, and to her knowledge she would only like the things she knew she was comfortable with eat. Almost 2 minutes passed by as Weiss reached the front and ordered for a small plate with Toast with a Small container with butter next to it along with a plastic butter-knife. She gave the cashier at front an exact amount of Lien, after giving forth the money Weiss turned and walked down towards a vacant table. It wasn't usual for a lot of students to be eating in the cafeteria in the morning, so hearing her footsteps and her's only she continued to walk on. She reached the table and sat at the end of chair as she set down the plate and slowly grabbed the knife with one hand, and the bread on the other. She scooped the knife gently through the butter, it somewhat gave her a sudden fill of Satisfaction as the amount of butter on the knife was just perfect. After she smeared the bread with butter she took a small bite out of it slowly chewing down on the toasted loaf of bread. Every Saturday morning was almost like this.

Just the peace and quiet of the cafeteria and the nice taste of Bread and Butter. During this relaxation Weiss failed to notice Ruby had moved from the vending machine. Her eye's quickly darted to her left, but there was nothing..., then to the right. Yes you guessed it, the Team leader just standing there with a innocent childish smile on her face.

"Hi Weiss!, how are you?", Ruby greeted the White haired girl that reminiscently remind her of a character she had once seen in a book.

Weiss was very tempted to just take another bite of toast in her mouth as a reason to show she didn't feel like talking. But even she wasn't that cold to ignore someone. She placed down the bitten piece of toast back on the plate as she turned her head around to face Ruby.

"Hey Ruby...im pretty good at the moment.", Weiss responded back as she gently grabbed the check she had previously won out of her shorts and showed it to Ruby.

"Woah.. no way!", Ruby read the check noting the name of the people who paid for it and as well as what it was for.

"Pretty great right?", Weiss smiled as she set it down on the table besides her and turned back around to her plate and finished up the rest of the toast.

Ruby picked up the ticket in amazement as she held it, she noticed a fold and opened it up. Her eye's widening a bit as she saw what Weiss had not discovered yet.

"W-weiss...would you mind if...you could take me with you?", Ruby questioned in a low tone as she looked at Weiss.

Weiss turned to Ruby,"Huh? what do you mean... there's only o-", her voice cut off as she saw the 2nd ticket which had unfolded from the other one.

Not wanting to be mean or anything of the sort, Weiss didn't feel like bring Ruby along for a trip, knowing the consequences that could arise from it. She instantly started thinking,'wait... i could tell her that she could just have the tickets for her in and Yang instead...that's a great idea!', Weiss looked at ruby noticing that she looked a bit excited waiting for an answer immediately making Weiss think again,'No... that be rude of me... well i can always ask someone like Neptune..', Weiss gave thought about that as well and instantly decided not to say it. 'Well... i suppose it wouldn't kill me to do this'.

"Sure i wouldn't mind, it would be a nice partner bonding", Weiss answered as she gave a slight smile holding back a wide one. Something about it just... made her happy to say yes to Ruby. Ruby's eyes glistened as she looked at Weiss.

"Yayy!", Ruby exclaimed cheerfully as she jumped up and down a bit.

"Great, then it's settled. We'll be leaving tomorrow in the Afternoon okay?", Weiss notified Ruby.

Ruby nodded in joy as she smiled brightly, "Well if that's the case, i'll head back to the dorm and get things ready so i'm not in much of a hassle tonight, bye byeee Weiss!", Ruby ran off out of the cafeteria towards the dorms as Weiss watched.

'Good job Weiss', Weiss thought to her-self about what happened the previous day before. 'I hope this can also let that incident just be water under the bridge...'.

* * *

Thank you for reading, i don't really know another way to put in dialogue so sorry for being very Repetitive with the way they talk. Also my bad for if i was Transitioning a bit to fast. Please bear with me XD.


	4. Notice

Well sadly, I'd love to be able to work on this story, but I just cant seem to grasp the things I want to do for it. And surely, it would be a bit harder for me considering I last worked on this story on the winter break of 2015. So until further notice, this story will be put on hold. But hopefully, not for long =]


End file.
